


i'm wide awake it's morning

by sharkplant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Pre-Season/Series 01, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkplant/pseuds/sharkplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's ok. everything is all ok. this is how life is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm wide awake it's morning

**Author's Note:**

> kinda sorta character study of the fluffy ball of self sacrifice that is dean winchester. title taken from road to joy by the bright eyes. unbeta'd as aslways. read on [tumblr](http://sweetnessandligh-t.tumblr.com/post/60255045647/fic-im-wide-awake-its-morning)

It’s morning and you’re warm and safe and everything is good right now and you really want to stay. 

But.

You slip out of bed as quietly as possible. Well, you try to.

Sam’s floppy haired head blearily raises from the pillow; eyes half seeing.

You pad into the kitchen. You shake the box of Cheerios (a month past use-by so there isn’t really much cheer left in them) to gauge how much there is and if you can eat this morning. You can’t. 

That’s OK. 

You pick up next door’s paper. You make coffee. You fill a glass at the tap. You find the aspirin. 

Dad snores like a freight train when you poke him a few times in the should. He snuffles.

You put down the newspaper and the mug on the nightstand, between the alarm clock and the mostly empty bottle of whiskey. You ignore dad’s stink and hold out the water and aspirin.

‘Morning,’ you say.

Dad grunts in response, taking the tablets and takes the mug off the bedside. He doesn’t drink it until he adds the last of the whiskey.

You don’t think about it.

Sam is up and already at the table, adding the milk to the last of the Cheerios. You empty the milk jug into your own coffee and you start to heap in the sugar. 

In your peripheral vision, Dad gets up and finds a towel.

‘You want some cereal?’ Sam asks.

You shift as your stomach rumbles. You shake your head. ‘I’m OK, Sam. Eat up.’

You glance at the clock on Dad’s bedside, the bright red numbers say it’s 9:40 AM. Check out is in less than an hour. The pipes groan in the wall; Dad’s having a shower.

You take Sam’s bowl and the empty milk jug, washing both. You sniff your shirt. You can go for another day without a wash. Maybe two.  
‘You gonna have a shower, Sammy?’

Sam makes a face. ‘Dad uses up all the hot water.’

You laugh. ‘I know he does, but you’re starting to stink something ripe. Seriously.’

Sam sticks his tongue out.

Dad walks out of the bathroom, already half dressed.

‘Dad?’

‘Yeah, Sam?’

‘Can me and Dean go to the library today?’

Dad’s packing his duffle. ‘Sorry, Sam, but we’re leaving town today.’

‘Oh.’

You feel bad. ‘Hey.’ You pat your brother on the shoulder, ‘The next town, I’ll take you to the library. And we’ll get you some real dorky books. How’s that sound?’

Sam pushes you off. ‘Not a dork, Dean’

You laugh. ‘Yeah, you are.’

‘Kids, we need to pack.’

‘Sorry, sir,’ you say without thinking, ducking toward your own bag, half full with most of your stuff. You swap your shirt for a cleaner one and lace up your boots.

‘Dean, could you pack the impala?’ Dad asks.

You sling both yours and Dad’s duffels over your shoulder in reply. Sam runs after you with his own bouncing on his back.

The two of you pile into the back seat, neither of you seeing the point in calling shotgun because Dad’s not around.

When he comes back from returning the key, he fusses with the trunk for a minute before slamming it shut and climbing in.

The car growls when Dad turns the key.

‘How far is it?'

‘We should be there by tomorrow evening.’

‘What’s the job?’ you ask.

Dad doesn’t say anything for a minute. ‘I’ll tell you when we get there.’

**Author's Note:**

> first time i've written second person. thought i'd play around with it so here we are. kudos and comments are always appreciated x


End file.
